Amando por primera vez
by gaby de cullen
Summary: Bella es una chica de 17 años que deside ir a vivir a forks con su hermano mayor Emmet ahi conoce a Edward del que se enamora completamente y el de ella y viven el mas grande amor de todos los tiempos TODOS HUMANOS
1. bella swan

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero les guste .

Me llamo Isabella Mari Swan , tengo 17 años y vivo con mi mama y mi papa en poenix arizona . Mi hermano mayor Emmet vive en forks , el tiene 20 años osea es trea años mayor que yo es muy alto y musculoso y tiene el peo negro .en forks tiene una casa grande por lo que el me cuenta nunca he estado alla, otra cosa de la que me eh enterado es que tiene una novia que se llama Rosalie Hale me dijo que ella tiene muchas ganas de conocerme y la verdad esque yo a ella tambien … ademas siento que ahora soy una carga para mis papas ya termine el colegio hace 2 semanas y por eso tome la decisión de ir a vivir con mi hermano mis papas al principio no estaban muy seguros pero tengo el don de ser muy persuasiva por lo que me dijieron que si .

En estos momentos voy en el avion a forks para encontrarme con Emmet ,Rosalie y sus amigos .

Ablando de sus amigos me dijo que ha ablado con ellos mucho de mi y que Alice una de sus amigas quiere que conosca a su hermano que tiene mi misma edad eso me pone nerviosa no soy de a las que les gusta las citas a ciegas pero en fin no le puedo desir queno a mi hermano .

No me quiso decir el nombre del hermano de Alice, estoy nerviosa porque se perfectamente para que quiere presentarmelo y no se si le voy a gustar nunca e tenido novio ni nada que se le paresca ni siquiera se si ellos me encuentran atractiva a mi yo no se ni como me encuentro yo misma es decir tengo los ojos color chocolate, pelo café y largo como hasta la media espalda , mido 1,63 y soy delgada y siendo onesta si tengo mis curvas pero yo que se, en fin el avion esta aterrisando .

El proximo capitulo lo voy a publicar mañana espero que les aya gustado

Dejen reviews

Besos


	2. llegando a forks

Este es el segundo capítulo espero que les guste

*********************************************************************

Cuando el avión aterrizo recogí mis maletas y fui a encontrarme con mi hermano.

Cuando lo logre ver estaba con otros cuatro chicos dos de ellas eran chicas y uno de los chicos me llamo mucho la atención tenía el pelo desordenado y de color bronce sus ojos eran verde esmeralda eran muy lindos , era alto y realmente guapo .

Cuando me acerque a ellos mi hermano me saludo

- hola bella como estas?-me estaba apretando

- aire - fue lo único que pude decir

- lo siento - y me libero de su fuerte abraso

- hola hermano estoy bien y tú ? – le pregunte

- bien hermanita – se acerco a una chica rubia, alta y muy linda – ella es mi novia Rosalie.

- hola rosalie tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

- hola bella es un gusto, yo también tenía ganas de conocerte – y me abraso

Cuando me soltó me presento a un chico rubio como ella pero más oscuro y con el pelo rizado

- bella él es mi hermano Jasper – me dijo Rosalie mostrándome a su hermano

- hola bella es un gusto - me dijo ofreciéndome la mano

- hola Jaaper es un gusto conocerte – le dije dándole la mano

- bella ella es mi novia Alice – me dijo Jasper presentándome a la otra chica ella era bajita delgada con el pelo negro hasta el hombro.

- hola bella tenía tantas ganas de conocerte Emmet habla mucho de ti – me dijo y me abraso –

- hola Alice. De eso estoy segura – le dije mientras me soltaba del abraso

- me conto que te encanta ir de compras – me comento Alice

- sip es algo de lo que no me puedo resistir –le dije sonriendo ya que era verdad me encantaba comprar ropa, libros de todo.

- a mi también y a Rosalie igual al parecer vamos a ser las mejores amigas – me dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- estoy segura de eso – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

En ese momento ella se acerco al último chico, al más lindo y guapo de todos y me lo presento.

- bella él es Edward mi hermano menor – me dijo y Edward de acerco a mí y me ofreció la mano

- hola Edward es un gusto conocerte – le dije dándole la mano, luego se la solté y me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve atrapada en esos ojos verdes, pero todo termino cuando Emmet me agarro del brazo riéndose y me dio – hora de ir a casa -.

Yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Fuimos hasta su jepp y nos subimos rosalie el y yo y los demás se fueron en un volvo que me imagino que era de Edward ya que el conducía.

Cuando íbamos camino a la casa de Emmet o ahora nuestra casa como me decía él desde que le dije que me iba a vivir con él solo estuve pensando en Edward que era tan pero tan guapo que no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza solo pensaba en cómo me había encontrado pero como podía creer yo que le había gustado si solo nos dijimos hola , pero parecía que él también se había quedado mirándome ay ya no se no me quiero hacer falsas expectativas pero es que era tan perfecto pero en nuestra casa lo iba a conocer mejor además tengo todas las vacaciones de verano para conocerlo pero solo si él quiere por supuesto pero tengo tantas ganas de saber más de el quera el saber de mi? Es increíble que lo acabó de conocer y no puedo dejar de pensar en el. pero Emmet me tenía que interrumpir

- bella qué tal te pareció Edward parece que te gusto ya que parece que no paras de pensar en el - me dijo riéndose

Yo solo me sonroje mucho y odiaba que pasara eso ahora emmet estaba seguro de que si me pasaba algo con Edward y que además estaba pensando en el.

- lo sabia mira como te sonrojaste – se rio emmet – parece que tu también le gustaste no viste como te miraba - me pregunto rosalie

Rosalie cuando lleguemos a la casa puedo hablar contigo de algo por favor – le pregunte – es privado por eso no te digo ahora – le dije con una sonrisa.

Está bien con gusto bella – me dijo rosali con una sonrisa.

Después de eso no hablamos mas de camino a casa solo pensaba en el comentario de rosalie seria verdad Edward me miraba como yo lo estaba mirando a el tenia esa pregunta en la cabeza y la iba a aclarar preguntándole a Alice y a rose además Alice debe saber algo es su hermana.

Estuve todo el tiempo pensando en eso hasta que mi hermano se estaciono frente una casa enorme.

*********************************************************************


	3. conociendo a bella

**Edward pov**

Estaba en mi cuarto esperando a que Alice me viniera a decir cuando nos íbamos al aeropuerto. Hoy iba a conocer a bella la hermana de Emmet, estaba muy emocionado ya que Emmet siempre habla de ella y por lo que ha contado parece ser la chica perfecta por lo que nos cuenta dice que ella es muy linda y que además es un poco cabezota pero ya que, yo también lo soy en eso nos parecemos, también nos conto que le encanta ir de compras, cosa que hiso a Alice muy feliz, también nos dijo que le encanta leer y en eso también se parece a mí, otra cosa que nos conto es que le encanta la música, otra cosa que tenemos en común y muchas cosas más por eso estoy tan emocionado por conocerla. Antes de que me diera cuenta Alice y Emmet nos querían juntar ya que teníamos la misma edad y nos parecíamos mucho.

- Edward – me grito Alice desde el piso de abajo

Salí de mi cuarto y me fui a mi auto donde me estaban esperando Alice y su novio Jasper.

- estamos listos – les pregunte

- si ya vámonos en el aeropuerto nos vamos a encontrar con Emmet y Rosalie para conocer a Bella – me dijo Alice mientras se subía al auto.

- estas nervioso – me pregunto de repente mi hermana asique le respondí la verdad - un poco.

- no lo estés le vas a gustar estoy segura recuerda de que yo siempre se lo que va a pasar – me dijo presumiendo de su ¨don¨.

- De acuerdo – le respondí en verdad en mi interior si le creía, era verdad lo que me decía a veces me pregunto si de verdad ve el futuro.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto Emmet y Rosalie nos estaban esperando en la entrada.

- hola como están ? – Nos pregunto Emmet – listos para conocer a mi hermana – nos pregunto a todos pero solo me miraba a mí.

- sí y muy ansiosos – le respondió Alice – entonces vamos – nos dijo Emmet y lo seguimos.

- ahí viene – nos dijo Emmet y yo mire en donde nos apuntaba.

Y la vi era tan linda demasiado linda era alta con el pelo café y ojos chocolate era la chica perfecta. Llego junto a nosotros y saludo a Emmet y después de eso empezó a presentarse a todos uno por uno. Yo no estaba pendiente en lo que decían la verdad solo la miraba a ella y era como si no hubiera nadie más, de pronto mi hermana me agarro por la espalda y le dijo a bella.

- el es mi hermano menor Edward – yo me acerque y le ofrecí mi mano fue lo único que reaccione a hacer.

- hola Edward es un gusto conocerte – me dijo sonriéndome y dándome la mano, luego me la soltó y me quede mirándola y ella también me estaba mirando a mi no se cuanto tiempo estuve perdido en esos ojos chocolate pero se acabo cuando Emmet riéndose la agarro del brazo y le dijo – hora de ir a casa - . Ella le sonrió con la sonrisa más linda que jamás había visto y después asintió y se fueron al jepp de Emmet.

Cuando Alice y Jasper se fueron a mi volvo yo los seguí y nos fuimos detrás de Emmet a su casa.

En el camino estuve con mi cabeza todo el rato en bella solo podía pensar en ella cuando de repente Alice me despertó preguntándome.

- y que te pareció, no paras de pensar en ella, yo ya creía que estabas en otro planeta – me dijo Alice riéndose.

Me sonroje y le dije – Alice no me fastidies – después de eso volví mis pensamientos a bella.

Y en ese momento ya estábamos afuera de la casa de Emmet.

Espero que les haya gustado en el próximo capítulo bella conociendo la casa


	4. mi nueva casa

Cuando me baje del auto me fui a la puerta de la casa que me estaba abriendo Emmet.

- adelante hermanita – me dijo abriéndome la puerta – yo entro las maletas.

Cuando estaba adentro de la casa mi hermano me indico donde estaba mi nueva habitación.

- nosotras vamos en un momento – me gritaron Alice y Rose mientras yo subía las escaleras.

- está bien - les grite ya arriba.

Cuando entre a mi habitación quede sorprendida era tan grande. Era de color rosa muy claro con una cama de 2 plazas con un cubrecama blanco y en el suelo había una alfombra peluda color rosa oscuro, tenía una gran repisa en donde poner mis libros y mis Cds , también había una puerta y cuando la abrí había un gran yacusi, era el baño muy moderno y de color blanco, cuando creí que no podía ser mejor vi una gran puerta y cuando la abrí no pude contener mi grito

- aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! – no lo puedo creer era como una mini boutique, era el armario más grande que había visto nunca. Todo era perfecto.

Alice y Rose entraron corriendo, parecían muy preocupadas.

- Bella que te paso – me preguntaron las dos muy preocupadas.

- nada, es solo que… Alice, Rose tenemos que ir de compras no tengo suficiente ropa para llenar este armario y tengo que llenarlo – les dije sonriendo.

- pues que te parece mañana – me dijo Alice muy entusiasmada.

- estupendo – les dije igual de entusiasmada.

- Bella de que querías que habláramos – me pregunto Rose sentándose en la cama con Alice.

- pues me quede pensando en lo que me dijiste de Edward… y quería saber si es verdad.

- si bella se quedo mirándote se le notaba mucho que le gustaste si no pregúntale a Alice – me dijo Rose.

- Bella tu si le gustas – me dijo Alice – lo sé porque cuando te veníamos a conocer estaba muy nervioso pero también ansioso, y cuando íbamos en el auto le pregunte si le habías gustado porque estuvo doto el rato pensando en ti porque cuando le pregunte se puso rojo como tomate y eso de sonrojarse lo hace muy pocas veces solo cuando le descubro alguna verdad que además le de vergüenza admitir.

- de verdad – les pregunte.

- sí y a ti te gusto – me pregunto Alice y me sonroje mucho – si – le respondí -

- lo sabía, lo sabía desde antes de que se conocieran ustedes se parecen tanto – me dijo Alice riéndose.

- bella espero que no te moleste pero le di la idea de que te llevara al cine y el acepto, muy gustoso debo decir, en fin me dijo que feliz salía contigo y quería saber si tu quieres – me dijo Alice sonriéndome.

- estas bromeando? claro que acepto feliz – le dije muy contenta.

- bueno bella es hora de arreglarte para la cita con mi hermano…


	5. cita con Edward

Edward pov

Cuando entre a la casa de Emmet bella ya se había ido a su nuevo cuarto y Alice y Rosali le acababan de gritar que ya iban a su cuarto. Cuando me fui a sentar al sillón de de la sala Alice se sentó a mi lado y me dijo.

- Edward tienes una cita con bella – muy feliz. Yo me sorprendí ni siquiera he hablado con bella y se suponía que ya tenía una cita con ella pero por otra parte estaba emocionado por la cita porque bella para mí era como un ángel era la persona más linda que había conocido en toda mi vida.- y cuando – le pregunte a Alice tratando de ocultar mi felicidad.

- en un rato mas van a ir al cine, y no me digas que no porque sabes que igual te obligaría a ir – me dijo Alice molesta de mentira.

- no te iba a decir que no solo quería saber cuándo – le dije sonriendo y ella me la devolvió muy feliz porque yo había aceptado.

- muy bien me voy con bella para prepararla para la cita – me dijo Alice levantándose del sillón – vamos roce – y la ultima la siguió hasta el segundo piso.

Bella pov

- Alice de verdad yo se me vestir sola o me vas a decir que me visto mal? – le pregunte haciendo cara de pena.

- no bella la verdad te vistes genial pero me encanta ayudar – me dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

- está bien Alice pero adónde vamos a ir Edward y yo – le pregunte.

- al cine – me dijo dándome la ropa que me había elegido era un yérsey color azul con una minifalda color blanca con unos zapatos con mucho tacón del mismo color que el yérsey.

- Alice me encanta este conjunto – le dije sonriendo, de verdad estaba re lindo – y que me hago en el pelo le pregunte a roce y Alice.

- yo me ocupo de eso – me dijo Roce agarrando una plancha para el pelo y me lo empezó a cepillar mientras me lo alisaba – listo, que tal – me pregunto roce después de haberme alisado cada parte de mi pelo.

- gracias roce me encanta esta precioso – le dije sonriéndole.

- bella vístete te esperamos abajo con los chicos – me dijo Alice saliendo del cuarto con roce.

Me fui a poner mi conjunto que era realmente lindo me encantaba cuando estuve vestida me fui a ver al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en mi pieza y me veía muy bien. Me puse un poco de brillo labial y Salí de mi cuarto. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras vi como a Edward se le ponían los ojos como platos al verme por lo que me sonroje pero a la vez me puse muy feliz.

- wow bella te ves preciosa – me dijo Edward.

- gracias – le dije sonrojándome aún mas, si es que eso era posible.

- bueno bella nos vamos – me pregunto Edward.

-si – le dije y en eso Edward me abrió la puerta para que saliera.

- nos vemos - les dije a los demás y Edward también se despidió.

Edward me abrió la puerta de su auto para que me subiera y me pregunte si podía ser más perfecto.

- bueno bella al parecer tenemos una cita – me dijo sonriendo.

- así parece – le dije sonriendo también.

- bueno que te parece si en el camino nos conocemos mejor ? – me pregunto mientras encendía el auto.

- me parece bien – le respondí-

- ok juguemos, yo te hago una pregunta y después tu a mi – me dijo.

- ok pero empieza tu – le dije.

- está bien…que música te gusta – me pregunto después de pensarlo un poco.

- no decido bien puedo escuchar de todo pero la que más me gusta es la música clásica como la de Debussy – le respondí.

- en serio a mí también me gusta Debussy, mi favorita es claro de luna – me dijo con una gran sonrisa que me encanto.

- de verdad también es mi favorita – le dije sonriendo, teníamos algo en común.

Después seguimos haciéndonos preguntas me di cuenta que éramos casi iguales a el igual que a mí nos gustan mucho los libros, la música, y muchas cosas más, solo una pregunta que me dijo me izo sonrojarme que fue cundo me pregunto si tenía o había tenido novio y la respuesta era fácil era no nunca había tenido novio, pero esa pregunta despertó la curiosidad en mi y le pregunte si había tenido el novia y me dijo que no, pero eso hiso que mi curiosidad creciera como podía ser que un chico tan perfecto como él nunca hubiese tenido novia, y él me respondió que estaba esperando a la indicada y cuando me lo respondió me estaba mirando a mí de una manera que no súper reconocer lo cual izo que me sonrojara.

- te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas – me dijo cuando ya aviamos llegado al cine y estacionado el auto y después de eso me acaricio la mejilla y eso izo que me sonrojara aún mas, y cuando lo noto se rio entre dientes – bueno vamos al cine me dijo bajándose del auto y cuando iba a abrir mi puerta para bajarme el ya la avía abierto.

- gracias – le dije con una gran sonrisa, de verdad era todo un caballero, en resumen él era perfecto.

- bueno que película quieres ver – me pregunto.

- no lo se elige tu – le dije porque no sabía cuál de todas quería ver-

- preferiría que eligieras tú, pero a mí me gustaría ver una de terror pero no creo que tú quieras – me dijo-

Como podía conocerme tan bien, tenía razón odiaba las películas de terror, ósea las podía ver pero después tenia pesadillas y eso hacía que hablara mas cuando estaba dormida, cosa que no me gusta mucho.

- está bien veamos la de terror – le dije no me importaba si él quería verla yo la vería con él además lo iba a tener a mi lado.

- estás segura – me pregunto tratando de ver en mis ojos si de verdad estaba segura – si estoy segura – lo dudo un rato pero al final acepto y fue a comprar las entradas y yo las palomitas de maíz.

Cuando entramos al cine nos sentamos y yo me acomode en su hombro y él me paso su brazo por la cintura, así estuvimos hasta la mitad de la película cuando lo abrace mas porque eso película sí que daba miedo, en eso lo mire a los ojos para ver si le molestaba que lo abrasara de esa forma y cuando lo mire me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando y en sus ojos se reflejaba cariño, y ¿AMOR?.

- lo siento bella – me dijo y antes de que pudiera preguntarle porque me sello mi boca con sus labios y me beso fue el mejor beso del mundo además de que era mi primer beso no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos fue un beso dulce y muy tierno y suave pero igual nos quedamos sin aire y nos tuvimos que separar.

- porque lo sientes – le pregunte tratando de recuperar aire.

- porque te bese sin permiso en primer lugar, segundo te conozco desde esta mañana y tercero no sabía si tú querías – me dijo tratando de recuperar el aire igual que yo.

- a mi no me molesta pero me gustaría saber porque me besaste – le pregunte.

- pues porque desde que te vi me gustaste bella sé que es un poco raro pero fue como amor a primera vista te puede sonar tonto pero cuando te fui conociendo mas y me di cuenta de que teníamos tanto en común como que me enamore de ti y ahora que estabas tan cerca de mi no me pude aguantar más y te bese y lo lamento si es que te incomode o te moleste – me dijo con tristeza en sus ojos ,cosa que no me gusta ver yo quería que el siempre fuera feliz además no lo podía creer el sentía lo mismo que yo por él es como si hubiera dicho como me sentía yo.

- Edward en primer lugar no lo lamentes no tienes porque y en segundo tengo que decirte que tu también me gustas – le dije y vi en sus ojos sorpresa y después mucha felicidad – me gustas desde que te vi en el aeropuerto y cuando describiste lo que sentías por mí es como si hubieras descrito lo que yo siento por ti y por lo demás no me parece ni raro no tonto porque yo me siento de la misma manera –le dije sonriendo ya que mi felicidad era enorme yo también le gustaba a él no lo podía creer.

- de verdad bella, en serio yo también te gusto – me pregunto súper feliz – si Edward me gustas y mucho – le dije demostrándole que yo estaba igual de feliz.

En eso me acerque y le di un beso y él me lo respondió estuvimos besándonos hasta que termino la película, yo no lo podía creer también le gustaba al chico de mis sueños.

Cuando salimos del cine el tenia mi mano entrelazada con la suya y no quería que me soltara era la mejor sensación que había experimentando en toda mi vida eran como millones de corrientes eléctricas que recorrían mi mano y después por todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando estábamos al lado de su auto me pregunto algo que de verdad creí que yo estaba en el mejor sueño de toda mi vida.

- bella sé que es un poco pronto y entiendo que quieras esperar más tiempo para conocerme mejor, pero todo lo que te dije es verdad cuando te vi fue amor a primera vista y de verdad no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza en cada uno de mis pensamientos estas tu y por eso te quería preguntar si quieres ser mi novia ?- cuando me dijo eso me quede helada debía de estar soñando, pero él me acaricio la mano y sentí más corrientes eléctricas que me hicieron reaccionar.

- si claro que quiero ser tu novia ya que yo ciento lo mismo – le dije estallando de felicidad y abrasándolo.

- bella te quiero - me dijo y me dio un beso mas apasionado pero a la vez dulce él era bueno en todo, estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que la falta de aire nos hiso separarnos.

- yo también te quiero Edward – de dije ya cuando creía que no podía ser más feliz – bueno vamos a tu casa ya es tarde me dijo dándome un beso rápido y me abrió la puerta para que me subiera al auto y después el se subió y nos fuimos a mi casa.

En el camino escuchamos música nos reímos mucho nos contamos anécdotas de nuestra vida las mías eran súper divertidas que lo asían reír a carcajadas y era el sonido más hermoso que jamás hubiera escuchado per las cosas que me contaba el también eran muy graciosas mas que las mías por lo que me reí mucho también, cuando estábamos en la entrada de mi casa me beso y me dijo-

- hasta mañana mi amor, mañana te tengo que llevar con Alice y roce de compras Alice me aviso antes de que nos fuéramos al cine – me dijo muy contento.

- te gusta la idea de ir de compras – le pregunte, podía ser el más perfecto no le molestaba ir de compras conmigo y eso era estupendo porque era una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer.

- por estar contigo lo que sea y además Emmet va a acompañar a roce y Jasper a Alice – me dijo muy feliz – y les contaremos la nueva gran noticia – me dijo mas feliz con una sonrisa picara en su rostro y supe que esa era mi sonrisa favorita y que la amaba y me di cuenta de que también sentí algo muy fuerte por él.

- es una estupenda idea – le dije dándole un beso – nos vemos mañana entonces – le dije bajándome del auto pero él me agarro del brazo con fuerza pero cuidando de no hacerme daño – te quiero bella – me dijo con la mirada más linda de todo el mundo – yo también te quiero Edward como no tienes idea – le dije mostrándole mi cariño hacia el atreves de mis ojos lo que lo izo sonreír mucho y me dio un rápido beso y se despidió de mi.

Cuando perdí ya su auto de vista entre a mi casa y vi a Emmet sentado en el sofá viendo en el plasma un partido de futbol .

- qué tal te fue bella en tu cita con Edward – me pregunto pero más pendiente de la tele.

- perfectamente – le dije recordando todo lo pasado esta noche y me di cuenta de que fue el día más feliz de mi vida hasta ahora.

- así pues me alegro – me dijo Emmet ahora mirándome a mí con una sonrisa traviesa – me pregunto por que ? – me dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa traviesa por lo cual yo me sonroje. Lo que hiso que Emmet se riera a carcajada limpia.

- Ya deja de molestar Emmet me voy a dormir – le dije subiendo las escaleras – que duermas bien hermanita – me dijo pero ya con su atención de nuevo en el futbol – tu igual - le dije.

Después en mi cuarto me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi enorme cama y me dormí, fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward, deseando que siempre este en ellos.

**Lamento no haber publicado es que estaba en un campamento de cheerleading / animadoras.**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo más largo que he escrito espero les guste dejen reviews por favor **


	6. nota

Nota autora:

Para los que leen mi historia lamento no publicar yo estaba publicando dos o tres días por medio pero la verdad es que no me llega la inspiración no se me ocurre como puedo seguir he tratado de escribir pero nada, todo mal, no sé qué me pasa si es que pueden aconsejarme se los agradecería mucho de verdad no sé cómo seguir verán no todo en una relación es perfecto tiene que haber un poquito de problema pero es que quiero que estén más juntos y no se me ocurre nada y para colmo tampoco un problema estoy completamente enojada conmigo misma bueno eso era todo lo que quería decir porque no puedo actualizar *_* creo que la otra semana quizás ahí veo como me las arreglo me voy a obligar a escribir algo.

Se despide Gaby

Besos 


End file.
